What If You're Wrong?
by jedlee07
Summary: After a fight with Booth, an email makes Bones think a little.  Songfic, What If by Nicole Nordeman.


**Okay, so normally I don't mix my religious beliefs with fanfics in the sense of writing about faith and God. Unfortunately, I can't do that and keep characters canon, which is a big deal for me (not going completely out of character). I only mix them in the sense of _not_ writing something in a story, based on what I believe. But I heard this song again for the first time in a while, and I just thought, _Bones_. So even though it's lame and ya'll probably won't like it, I just had to do it and get it out of my system.**

* * *

Anybody standing in the Jeffersonian Institute's lab could hear the argument coming from one of the offices. The only ones who paid any notice to the raised voices were the people who didn't work there- the mail delivery guy and Dr. Saroyan's two o'clock appointment, for example. The people that worked there simply carried on in their duties, ignoring the fight between the head forensic anthropologist and her FBI agent partner. The only indication that any of them even heard it was a shared look between Angela Montenegro, Dr. Jack Hodgins and Dr. Zach Addy. 

"It's illogical, Booth. There is no way to prove it." Brennan put her hands on her hips and glared at her partner. He turned away slightly, mimicking her stance. When he didn't say anything she continued, not ready to drop the subject.

"Look at how many criminals use their faith in God as an excuse for committing murder. There's all this crime and evil in the world, natural catastrophes, yet Christians say that God controls everything, that he's good. How can a good God tell people to commit crimes, to kill other people?"

Booth turned around, frustration evident on his face. "He doesn't. Those are sick people who _think_ God is telling them to do those things."

"Exactly. They think this, you think that- there's too much room for interpretation. Science gives you facts, means of proving or disproving things. Faith can't." Booth groaned and ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly.

"That's the whole point, Bones. You believe even though you don't have proof. You just, _know, _what you believe in is good. And don't tell me you don't interpret things in science. You know, Bones, we've had this argument before. You've got your beliefs, I've got mine."

"I don't-" Booth cut off her denial.

"Yes, you do. You believe in science. I believe in God. You don't have to believe in the same things I do, but you could at least have a little respect."

"I-" she opened her mouth, but her partner had already turned and left her office.

Brennan groaned loudly before dropping into her chair. She angrily moved her computer mouse as she pulled up her email program. Surprisingly, there was only one new message. It was one of those "inspirational" ones that got sent to hundreds of people. She was about to delete it when she noticed the subject line, which said "_You may be right, but what if you're wrong?" _Even in her upset state something about this email intrigued Brennan, and she clicked to open it before she even realized her hand was moving.

Music began to play and the lyrics were typed out on the page.

_What if you're right  
And he was just another nice guy?  
What if you're right?  
What if it's true?  
They say the cross will only make a fool of you.  
And what if it's true?_

_What if he takes his place in history  
With all the prophets and the kings  
Who taught us love and came in peace  
But then the story ends?  
What then?_

_But what if you're wrong?  
What if there's more?  
What if there's hope you never dreamed of hoping for?  
What if you jump  
And just close your eyes?  
What if the arms that catch you, catch you by surprise?  
What if he's more than enough?  
What if it's love?_

_What if you dig  
Way down deeper than your simple-minded friends?  
What if you dig?  
What if you find  
A thousand more unanswered questions down inside?  
And that's all you find?_

_What if you pick apart the logic  
And begin to poke the holes?  
What if the crown of thorns is no more than folklore  
That must be told and retold?_

_  
But what if you're wrong?  
What if there's more?  
What if there's hope you never dreamed of hoping for?  
What if you jump  
And just close your eyes?  
What if the arms that catch you, catch you by surprise?  
What if he's more than enough?  
What if it's love?_

'_Cause you've been running as fast as you can  
You've been looking for a place you can land  
For so long  
But what if you're wrong?_

_  
What if you jump  
And just close your eyes?  
What if the arms that catch you, catch you by surprise?  
What if he's more than enough?  
What if it's love?_

By the time the song was over, the tension and anger had drained from Brennan and she'd relaxed her shoulders a bit. One line from the song stayed with her. She suddenly felt emotionally depleted, like she had just come off of a sugar or adrenaline rush. She picked up the phone. A few minutes later Angela walked through the door and sat on the couch. Brennan joined her and they sat in silence for a while.

"Ange? What if I'm wrong?"

* * *

**I'd just like to say, I am a born-again believer, Christian, however you want to say it. I respect those who aren't and because most tv shows don't talk about faith the way I do, I usually keep it out of my stories. But like I said before, I just had to do this one. So if you read it even though you don't believe, thanks!**


End file.
